


L'amore che muove le anime e le stelle

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Giuro solennemente di essere ottimista per questa challenge [The Writing Week] [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: fanwriter.it, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stars, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Ermal non sapeva esattamente cosa l'avesse spinto a farsi quel tatuaggio, così strano e in un punto così inusuale: una mezza stella sull'arcata del pollice destro, che diavolo voleva dire con quello? Gliel'avevano chiesto in tanti...
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Giuro solennemente di essere ottimista per questa challenge [The Writing Week] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720537
Kudos: 16





	L'amore che muove le anime e le stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tattoo (lista soulmates)  
Contesto: universo alternativo in cui l'anima gemella è identificata da un tatuaggio complementare al proprio  
Commento dell'autrice: CI SO' CASCATA DI NUOVOOOO ULLALLA'-

> _«Mi domando» disse «se le stelle brillano perché un giorno ciascuno possa ritrovare la propria.»_
> 
> _(Il piccolo principe)_

Ermal non sapeva esattamente cosa l'avesse spinto a farsi quel tatuaggio, così strano e in un punto così inusuale: una mezza stella sull'arcata del pollice destro, che diavolo voleva dire con quello? Gliel'avevano chiesto in tanti, lui rispondeva che era uno schiribizzo dei suoi vent'anni, e faceva un bel paio col suo piercing l'unico tatuaggio che si fosse mai concesso.

Poi era arrivata l'_occasione_, Sanremo, i primi concerti che recavano il suo nome, gli bastava già solo quella di notorietà.

Dire di sì a Fabrizio era stato dettato da qualcosa di più profondo che una lusingata curiosità. Ermal lo aveva capito dagli occhi di lui.

Tutto quel tirare e tirare, incapace di opporsi per l'ignoranza di ciò che sentiva l'altro, la comune decenza in senso breve, l'aveva infine portato a quel bacio dietro le quinte, la sera della finale. Il primo di molti.

Soltanto a Lisbona, lontano da tutto e da tutti – anche da se stessi – s'erano messi a nudo, metaforicamente e non, ed è stato allora che Ermal la vide.

La mezza stella, sulla spalla sinistra di Fabrizio. Nascosta fra mille altre linee di inchiostro.

Assolutamente speculare alla sua, come Ermal vi poggiò la mano accanto.

Fabrizio ne rise, abbassando lo sguardo. «Ce l'ho da 'na vita», si confessò. _ Perché è da una vita che ti stavo aspettando. _

Tutto quel tirare si era infine stretto in un nodo. Che Ermal non aveva intenzione di sciogliere.

Baciò Fabrizio, e poi lo baciò ancora, stretto tra le sue braccia, e sentì di aver finalmente trovato la sua risposta.

**Author's Note:**

> Dante verrà a uccidermi nel sonno per aver storpiato la sua citazione, ma se non inizio una challenge con un titolo di merda, evidentemente non sono io.


End file.
